fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails I Live, Heads You Die
|season=2 |number=4 |image=File:Tails I Live, Heads You Die title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 21, 1988 |writer=Marilyn Anderson Billy Riback |director=Mark Sobel |previous=And Now the News |next=Symphony in B-Sharp }} "Tails I Live, Heads You Die" is the fourth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot The leader of a Satanic cult (Colin Fox) brings powerful, long-dead magicians back to life. Together, they plan to summon Satan himself, and to "rule the world, in His name". Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique The Coin of Zioclese that can bring others back to life after it kills someone, leaving a ram's head branded on their forehead. Villains and Fate Sylvan Winters, his cult members and two reanimated dead magicians, Carl Naft and Tiriel, all buried under tons of rubble. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Colin Fox as Sylvan *Bill MacDonald as Tom Hewitt *Allen Stewart-Coates as Carl Naft *Jonathan Hartman as Tiriel *Christopher Bondy as Cop *Les Rubie as Caretaker *J.J. Makaro as Gravedigger #1 *John Walsh as Gravedigger #2 Episode Crew *Directed by Mark Sobel *Written by Marilyn Anderson and Billy Riback *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Pam Roberts - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - Second Unit Director *Terry Gould - Third Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Ralph Chiaravalloti - Sound Editor *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Christopher Leech - Boom Operator *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Assistant Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Carr - Assistant Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Production Secretary *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Story Executive: Hometown Films *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583335/ Tails I Live, Heads You Die] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes